Distant Dreamer
by sas.90
Summary: CBPC OCTOBER. Booth spends a sunday with Parker.


**My entry for this month's challange.**

**I don't own anything except for the plot!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Distant Dreamer.**

Her breathing was becoming harder.

Faster.

Deeper.

Lips slightly parted and fingers gripping the blue sheets on the bed. Her body was writhing and her hair was stuck to her head.

I leant down to kiss her red lips again, but suddenly found her being on top and straddling me. Legs on either side of my body. I could see her breasts above me and that visual stimulation was almost all I needed to make me climax right there and then.

''God, Booth. More, I need more.''

Add that to usage of the words 'God' and my name in one sentence and I got even closer to that particular edge.

And just as I was close to my point of no return she started bouncing.

First lightly, then faster and harder. When she opened her mouth a childish giggling filled my ears, confusing me. She spoke to me, but didn't say my name. In stead, she said something I really didn't want to hear coming from her.

''Daddy!''

''Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy! Wake up!''

When I finally opened my eyes, which took some difficulty, the bouncing suddenly made a whole lot more sense.

A quick glance at the alarm clock on my bedside cabinet confirmed it. It was Sunday and my son, Parker, had spent the night. And he was currently jumping up and down on my bed, being all blonde and overly active like his usual self. Even at seven in the morning.

''Parker.'' I groaned and shifted onto my side, pulling the sheets a little higher up my body. My six year old son did not need to know about my very sexy and very _vivid _dreams.

''You promised we'd feed the duckies today! You said so! We did a pinky swear.''

I sighed and yawned. Why would I give a damn about a pinky swear when I could do other things with my pinky? Other things to a woman who bugged my almost every night in my dreams. A piece of dialogue from the most recent James Bond movie flashed through my head.

_''If all there was left of you was your smile and your little finger, you'd still be more of a man than anyone I've ever known.''_

_''That's because you know what I can do with my little finger.''_

The closest Bones had come to saying that to me was

_''The victim must have broken her digitus minimus post-mortem. It's highly possible that she was dropped into the ditch rather than shoved and that she landed face down. That's the little finger, Booth.''_

_''I do know some latin Bones, altar boy, remember?''_

That had been hardly sexy.

''But daaad.'' He was whining. I didn't like it when he whined. It was his way of getting, well, his way.

''Fine. Go get dressed and brush your teeth. Then watch TV until I'm done with my shower, okay? We'll have breakfast together and then we'll feed the duckies in the park.''

--

Forty minutes later and we were making our way down to the park. It was cold outside and our breaths mingled with the cold air, in the form of tiny clouds of condesation. Parker had fun making them and was quickly getting out of breath from blowing out his own tiny clouds of air. I was beginning to wonder who he'd gotten being easily amused from. Rebecca or me. I dove a little deeper into my woolen coat and attempted to dig my hands further into my pockets.

I don't know why I'd promised Parker to go and feed the ducks in the park when there was a high chance of the pond being frozen. Ice skating seemed like a better option. At that exact moment we walked over a small wooden bridge across the ditch and Parker almost slipped on a particularly slippery patch of wood. I grabbed his forearm just in time to prevent him from falling down.

He looked up with his big brown eyes, something he'd definitely inherited from me, before he smiled and giggled.

''Will you carry me on your back daddy? Please daddy?'' I sighed in mock-reluctance and failed at hiding my smile. How would I ever be able to deny him anything at all? Even an ex-army sniper and current FBI agent in homicide had to admit that he looked adorable in his warm jacket, gloves and matching woolen hat. Even the coldest heart would melt at the sight of the little boy.

''Climb on then.'' I told him and knelt down so he could claw onto my back. Once he was tightly hanging in place, hands holding onto my shoulders for dear life, I stood back up and walked the rest of the way to the pond with Parker on my back.

--

Ten minutes into feeding the ducks and I'd sat down on one of the park's benches after wiping off the snow. I was getting cold, but Parker didn't seem to mind the low temperature. He was having too much fun trying to trick a duck into eating from his hand. Not in a million years, but obviously I'd told him to keep trying. Booth's don't give in that easily.

All of the sudden I felt something cold and hard hit the back of my head and I was immediately on alert, grabbing the back of my head, jumping up and spinning around. I was faced with the sight of my partner standing under a tree, gloved hand covering her mouth and her cheeks red from the cold. Or maybe from laughing, because she was, hard.

''Bones?!'' Okay, so maybe my voice came out an octave higher than usual, but in my defense she'd just hit me with a snow ball.

''Sorry. I wasn't aiming for your head. '' She was walking toward me and I noticed she had curls in her hair today. I liked those curls. It was something about the way they danced rhytmically around her head whenever she walked. That, plus the fact that it simply suited her.

''Well then your aim is really off.'' Despite the fact that the back of my head was still hurting a little bit I offered her the Charm Smile that I saved especially for her. She smiled back and came to stand next to me when I turned back round to watch Parker.

''Compared to an ex army ranger sniper, anyone's aim would be off.''

''Yeah, well,'' I smiled a little, not knowing exactly how to respond to that. She really only gave me a compliment when I least expected it. And even then you had to pay attention to notice it.

'', you never told me what you're doing here. You're apartment's at least a twenty minute walk away from here.'' She folded her arms and I could almost feel her eyes on me before she focused on the pond and the noisy ducks again.

''I went for a walk, took a little detour. That's all.'' Our shoulders shoulders were touching and it almost seemed as if she leaned in a little closer to maintain that small bit of physical contact. Or she just wanted to take advantage from my body heat. I was fine with that, but I had a better idea to keep warm. One which involved a bed.

Or a couch.

Or maybe just a wall.

Hell, anything would do.

I shifted my weight and hoped she wouldn't notice. The last thing I needed right now was her striking up a conversation about the human mating ritual or whatever it was she liked to show off about. There was a reason I got uncomfortable when she started talking about sex. And it had nothing to do with being a good catholic.

We watched together in silence as Parker shook the last bit of bread crumbs out of the plastic bag and then ran back to me. Finally he seemed to notice Bones.

''Dr. Bones!'' I glanced sideways and saw a smile light up her features. For someone who claimed to be not good with kids, she sure did like them.

''Hi Parker, how are you?''

''Really good! I'm staying with daddy today, do you want to come have hot chocolate with us?''

''Parker..'' There was a chuckle evident in my voice, but Brennan cut me off.

''I'm not sure that's okay with your dad.''

''It is.'' Two Booth's at the same time and I felt my cheeks redden when she laughed.

''Well if you insist..'' She sent me a smile, but I could swear it wasn't her usual one. There was something cheeky in this one. Something almost -- naughty. I mentally slapped myself, must be my dreams starting to get to me.

--

It was nearing 5 'o clock when it started snowing outside and I finally walked Brennan to the door to see her off.

''Are you sure you don't want a ride home? It's getting dark already.'' I folded my arms across my chest and leant against the wall to watch her put her coat on.

''I'm sure, Booth. It's healthy to walk, besides it'll only take half an hour.'' She wrapped her scarf around her neck and briefly glanced in the mirror to check if her hat was put on right. It was, because she turned round to face me while she placed her hand on the doorknob.

''So I'll see you tomorrow?''

''Yeah. I'll be at your place at six-forty-five in the morning. Better be there.''

''Booth, you don't need to pick me up I have my own car.''

''Less petrol this way, better for the environment. I'll bring you coffee?'' A last, almost pathetic, attempt to win her over.

'"Fine.'' But it worked. I grinned and in a rush of bravery I leant in to kiss her cheek. Apparently she had the same idea in mind because she leant in too and in stead of giving her a friendly kiss, our lips ended up touching each other. I jumped back as if I'd just been stung by a bee and cursed myself silently afterwards. I looked at her, she didn't seem too bothered by it and common sense and the sponge bob sounds coming from the livingroom were the only things stopping me from having her there and then against the front door. A mysterious smile – damn her – and she opened the front door.

''See you tomorrow, Booth.'' She pushed herself up onto her toes and placed another kiss on my lips before stepping out onto the porch. I swallowed hard and did the best that I could to stop my blood from rushing south.

_Think decomposed bodies._

_Severed leg._

_Decapitated head. _

_Shooting people. _

''Six-forty-five.'' Those last words from her mouth were lost on me as I desperatly tried to form a sentence of my own.

''Sex-no -- Six. Yes. Tomorrow. See ya.'' It wasn't until Parker started pulling on the hem of my shirt that I noticed I was still standing in the doorway staring outside when Bones had long gone.

''What?'' I shook my head slightly and closed the door before I turned to look at my son.

''Will you come and watch Sponge Bob with me?'' His innocent brown eyes made me smile a little and I nodded, running my head through his curls and following him into the livingroom. Once we'd settled back on the couch I couldn't help but grinning when I came up with a plan.

Tomorrow, when I picked Bones up on our way to work, I'd show that woman how to kiss. Even if it meant stepping over that stupid line I'd drawn years ago.

--

The next morning I'd purposely forgotten about my plan and I was at her place at exactly six-forty-five. I handed her, her coffee and as we walked to the SUV none of us mentioned the day before and a couple of minutes later we were driving to the Jeffersonian.

She was talking animatedly about human mating rituals and I was telling her to talk about something else. Nothing had changed.

And that night I was having the exact same dream as two nights before.

* * *

Pleeeeeeeeease press that pretty little button :) You know you want to. It's calling out to you.


End file.
